Drunken
by Posk123
Summary: Eight is dead and I feel so sad. He wont't stop saying "Sorry". Maybe a shared drink will help heal our pain. Following the events of The Fall of Five. Marina and Nine fluff :)


**Nine and Marina fluff! :) Don't get me wrong, I'm not a big shipper of these two, I like Navrina best, but I know that these two aren't a common fic ship (or at least I don't think they are****…), so I wrote one mostly cause I felt like writing something sweet but not too sad. And Navrina, I just can't do that. Nix, too lazy to think up anything good. John and Sarah, honestly don't ship them but mostly because I don't feel like writing something really romantic like that. Any ship else I would also be too lazy to come up with a good and short story. So that left this ship. Which was actually easy because of how FOF ended. Anyway, you get the jist. You can just read it now. **

* * *

"I'm sorry," Nine says for probably the tenth time.

"I know," I say, trying to keep the sadness over Eight's death out of my voice.

Me and Nine sit in the woods surrounding the Everglades. After running for as long as the three of us could manage, we stopped here for a rest. Six went to go find a place to buy some food and now me and Nine are alone here. I lean over and lay my hands on Nine's shoulder. He grunts in pain at my touch and I pull back.

"No, it's alright," He says, wincing as he attempts to sit straighter against the tree he is leaning on. I put my hand back on him and heal his completely broken back. I feel his spine mend together again and all his broken bones heal.

"Thanks," Nine says, standing up.

"What was I going to do, leave you to be criple?" I ask.

"Really, Marina. I'm sorry." Nine says standing tall over me. I think I see his brown eyes tear up for a moment. Maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me.

"Yeah," I say, the sadness escaping and with it, a single tear down my cheek. Nine kneels down beside me and wipes away the tear with his thumb.

"Don't cry," He tells me. "It will be all right."

I push him aside, angrily. "How can you say that? Eight is dead!" That was the first time I admitted his death. And it makes me even sadder. More tears fall from my eyes.

"I know. And it's my fault. I'm so sorry, Marina." I think a few tears drop for Nine's eyes too.

"A-are you...crying?" I ask. Nine has never really showed emotions before. It's a strange sight.

"Yeah, I guess I am," He says, wiping off the wet from his face and eyes.

"Well look at you," I say, sniffling away my tears. I let out a little laugh, "Nine is actually crying."

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Johnny would never leave me alone about it," Nine says, laughing a bit himself.

"I won't," I promise.

"Thank you," Nine says, then he becomes quiet again. After a few minutes he says, "I'm sorry,"

"Please stop apologizing, Nine," I say.

"But I-" He begins.

"Eight is dead, alright!" I scream at him, "There is nothing left to be sorry for, okay!? Please, stop mentioning it!"

I look away, off into the distance. Nine doesn't say anything at all, and when I look back over, Nine isn't there.

"Nine?" I call. A blur passes and a whoosh of air pushes my hair into my face, blocking my sight. When I push the tangled black hair out of my vision, I see Nine standing there again, a case of beer in each hand.

"Nine? Where did you go? And why do you have beer?" I ask.

He takes a seat next to me as he begins explaining. "My Cepan, he uh, he used to drown his sarrows in alchohol. You seem pretty sad to me." Nine takes out two bottles and easily pops off the caps with his bare hands. He hands me one and I hesitate before accepting the beverage. I watch Nine takes a gulp from his, and then I take a swig from mine. It tastes funny. Nothing like any drinks from the Convent of even like the champain served at Nine's penthouse. The taste makes me cough.

"First time?" Nine asks me.

"Yeah, well, it's not like they go around serving beer at an orphanage," I say before taking another long gulp of my drink.

"Whoa! Slow down! There is plenty more, Sweetheart." Nine says as I toss aside my empty bottle and grab for another.

Nine gives it, reluctently, and I open it myself. Drinking my first sip of the second beer, I begin to feel light headed. But I ignore the feeling and continue to drink. Nine was right. It really does help with emotional pains. It almost makes me forget that I'm morning for Eight's death. Though I can never forget he is dead. I wish I could. I wish I could forget it all.

"Do you believe in second chances?" I ask Nine, my drunken state making my words slur together.

"What kind of second chances?" He questions.

"You know, second chances."

"Oh! _Those _second chances!" Nine exclaims.

"Well do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Believe in second chances!" I'm getting impatient. The beer has effected Nine worse than I thought.

"What kind of second chances?" He asks.

"Oh forget it," I cry, throwing my hands in the air as in defeat. Or at least I think I throw them in the air. I really can't feel my arms right now.

"Do you think…" Nine says slowly, "Eight… will get a…a…second chance?"

"Maybe," I say. "Maybe."

And maybe he will. Just maybe. With a little alcohol in my system and Nine by my side, anything seems possible. Even Eight being on my other side.

* * *

**Was this any good? I honestly I think Marina will be ****angry at Nine and not comforting, but this is just a fic. So anyway, please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
